scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
South Park Bigger, Longer,
Kids: singing Shut your fucking face, Uncle Fucka! You're a boner-biting bastard, Uncle Fucka! You're an Uncle Fuck! *''hear a doorbell'' *'Sergeant Monty': Okay, children. Let's take our seats. We have a lot to learn today. We sure do, Mr. Hat. Okay, children, let's start the day with a few math problems. the problem on the board What is five times two? Come on, children, don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. Yes, Eddy? *'Eddy': 12? *'Sergeant Monty': Okay. Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard. Anyone? Come on, don't be shy. *'Victoria': I think I know the answer, Sergeant Monty. *'Valiant': Muh muh muh muh muh muh muh muh muh. *'Victoria': Shut up, fat boy! *'Valiant': Ey! Don't call me fat, you fuckin' jew! *'Sergeant Monty': Valiant! Did you just say the F word? *'Valiant': Jew? *'Victoria': No, he's talking about "fuck." You can't say "fuck" in school, you fuckin' fatass. *'Sergeant Monty': Victoria! *'Valiant': Why the fuck not? *'Sergeant Monty': Valiant! *'Bugsy': Dude, you just said "fuck" again! *'Sergeant Monty': Bugsy! *''fucks'' *'Sergeant Monty': Barmaid! *'Valiant': What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. *''to the bird'' *'Sergeant Monty': How would you like to go see the school counselor?! *'Valiant': How would you like to suck my balls? *''all gasp'' *'Sergeant Monty': What did you say?! *'Valiant': Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was: up a bullhorn "How would you like to suck my balls, Sergeant Monty?" *'Bugsy': Holy shit, dude! *''to Olivia's office'' *'Olivia': Well, I must say I'm very disappointed in you boys, m'kay? You should be ashamed of yourselves! Now, I've already called in your mothers, but... *'Victoria': scared You called my mom? *'Olivia': That's right. *'Victoria': Oh, no, dude! *'Valiant': Olivia, can I ask a question! *'Olivia': M'kay, what? *'Valiant': What's the big fuckin' deal, bitch? *'Bugsy': Yeah! *'Olivia': Oh! Now I wanna know where you heard these horrific obscenities, m'kay? *'Bugsy': Nowhere. *'Victoria': Oh, we heard them from Sergeant Monty many times before. *'Bugsy': Yeah. *'Olivia': Boys, I seriously doubt that Mr. Garrison even said, uh, "Eat penguin shit, you ass-spelunker." *''all laugh, then their mothers enter'' *'Valiant': Uh-oh. *'Olivia': Thank you for coming on such short notice. *'Isabelle': This just isn't like you, Stanley. *'Elsa': What did my son say, Olivia? Did he say the S word? *'Olivia': No, it was worse than that. *'Elsa': The F word? *'Olivia': Well, here's a short list of the things they've been saying, m'kay? the list to Elsa *'Isabelle': Oh, dear, God! *'Elsa': What the heck is a rimjob? *'Duck Girl': Oh, why that's when you put your legs behind your head and have someone lick your ass! *'Elsa': Young man, you will tell Olivia this instant where you heard all these horrible phrases! *'Victoria': I... I... *'Bugsy': We can't tell you. We all took a sacred oath and swore ourselves to secrecy. *'Valiant': It was the Mario and Luigi movie! *'Bugsy': Dude! *'Valiant': What? Fuck you guys! I wanna get out of here. *'Elsa': Mario and Luigi?! Those brothers?! *'Olivia': Excuse me, what the heck is "Mario and Luigi"? *'Elsa': Mario and Luigi are two very untalented actors from Canada. Nothing but foul language and toilet humor. *'Olivia': Well, I guess I'll have to send a warning letter out to parents before more children see Mario and Luigi! *'Duck Girl': Valiant! *'Valiant': I'm sorry, I can't help myself. That movie has warped my fragile little mind. *''to the cafeteria, with Toad and Toadette'' *'Bugsy': singing There's a girl that I like. Over there laughing with that smart new... *'Valiant': Ey! You're holding up the Goddamn lunchline! *'William': Hello there, children! *'All': Hey, William. *'William': How's it going? *'All': Bad. *'William': Why, bad? *'Victoria': We got bustered for swearing. Our moms and dads said we can't ever see the Mario and Luigi movie again! *'William': Oh, that's too bad. *'Valiant': You shoulda seen Victoria when his mom showed up. He was scared out of his mind, heh heh. *'Victoria': Shut up, Valiant! *'Valiant': No, dude, I'd be scared too. Your mom's a fuckin' bitch. *'Victoria': Don't call my mom a bitch, you fat fuck! *'Valiant': Don't call me fat, you buttfuckin' son of a bitch! *'William': Whoa, children! Where did you learn to talk like that? *'Valiant': It's pretty fucking sweet, huh? *'Bugsy': William, how do you make a woman like you more than any guy? *'William': Oh, that's easy. You just gotta find the clitoris. *'Bugsy': Huh? *'William': Oops. *'Bugsy': What does that mean, "find the clitoris"? *'William': Uh, uh, forget I said anything. Move along, children, you're holding up the line! *'Bugsy': You guys! Do you know where I can find the "clitoris"? *'Victoria': The what? *'Valiant': What, is that like finding Jesus or something? *'Olivia': P.A. Attention, students! We are now enforcing a new dress code at South Park Elementary. Mario and Luigi shirts are no longer allowed in school. Anyone wearing a Mario and Luigi shirt is to be sent home immediately. *''all cheer Category:Manuelvil1132 Category:South Park Scenes Category:Scenes